Pyrrian High School Shipping
Because Love is Never Easy Do not edit, or else Perilsflames100 will attack you with rainbow paintball guns. Hehehe. All characters used with permission. Oh! I'm sorry, I almost forgot! Moonclaw helped with a lot of this, to the point where it's almost a colab. So THANK you Moonclaw! Chapter 1: Don't let Moonclaw near the Oven Cooking class, as it turns out, is a hard thing for a dragon to master. The teacher, Butterknife stood at the front of the room. "Today, we will be making spaghetti!" She hollered. "First one done doesn't have to come to school tomorrow!" Everyone went into a frenzy, trying to finish the overly complex dish. Nightscale was measuring water, but kept accidentally missing the pot, so the floor was becoming slippery. Screech wasn't having any better luck. She had turned the temperature up so high, every piece had turned into a pile of ash. Moonclaw looked around the room, before turning on the stove. She didn't put any water into the pot, and instead pulled a lump of frozen spaghetti out of the freezer, and threw it into the pot. This should be easy. She thought. She grabbed an iron spoon and started stirring when the spoon caught fire. Screech looked at Nightscale for a second before saying "How is that even possible?" Nightscale shrugged. He was too busy watching with a wide grin on his face. Two hours later.... Chapter Music Class BOOM Screech banged happily on a drum, making everyone want to cover their ears. Moonclaw tapped a xylophone with her talons, only occasionally hitting a wrong note that seemed to drag on forever as she got stared at. Windcatcher was quietly tapping a tambourine, and Nightscale was.... Well, he was supposed to be playing a piano. But he just stared over the top of it across the room, tapping keys randomly. "Nightscale!" Mr. Keysignature yelled. "Stop staring at... Whatever you're staring at and get the notes right!" He took a breath as Nightscale banged randomly on the keys, accompanied by Screech's banging. "Just get out!" Everyone cheered as they ran out the door. Hallway Class... Wait, what? Nightscale walked down the hallway slowly, his binder over his shoulder, and his lunchbox stuck on one of his horns. He brushed it out of his face. "Excuse me," he ased a SeaWing. "Where would the Library be?" The SeaWing laughed for a second. "What, is this your first year in Pyrrian High School?" He sneered. "Well, you'll learn." He pushed Nightscale down the hall. "Enjoy the year." The SeaWing said before running into a classroom. Nightscale wandered for what felt like hours before seeing the sign, the one that told him hope was not lost. He could still say it. Library The look of excitement on his face resembled that of a young dragonet when they are given something to play with. Nightscale took a deep breath and walked in. A vast sea of books greeted him, all arranged neatly with crisp, white pages. Not a single book out of place. He walked around a bit more, through the history, and the fiction, before coming to the nonfiction. Nightscale caught a glimpse of navy blue scales. His heart beat faster. Nightscale was about to say something... But lost his confidence as the odd NightWing came around the bookshelf, a total of eleven books being carried by her in a precarious manner. Tomorrow. Spanish Class (Yes, dragons have Spanish.) "Hola Screech!" Moonclaw said. "¿Cómo estás hoy?" Screech looked at her oddly for a second, before remembering that they were in Spanish. "Globos!" She exclaimed. Moonclaw shook her head, and Screech looked through her textbook. Globos- Balloons Screech faceclawed before looking over Moonclaw's shoulder at a certain hybrid. "Joku pitää sinusta Moonclaw ..." She said. Moonclaw elbowed her. "¡Español Screech! ¡Español!" She said. "Multa." Screech muttered. "Me gustan los mangos." Moonclaw barely stopped a laugh. "El ala lluvia?" She asked playfully. "¡No! ¡El fruto!" Screech said in a frustrated voice. A voice came on over the intercom. "French Class is now dismissed." It said in a robotic, scratchy voice. Moonclaw and Screech looked at each other. "Quelle?" Chapter Debate "Come on, there's no way." Moonclaw argued. She was sitting on the floor of the apartment she had rented with Screech. Screech was flopped down on a pillow. "Don't pretend like you haven't seen the looks he gives you." Screech said with a grin. "I've seen it." She laughed as Moonclaw blushed, though you couldn't really tell. "Stop messing with me, Screech!" She joked. "Besides, me? You've got to be kidding." Screech raised an eyebrow. "Right. Say that like I've got a better chance." She half joked. "At least he's not an IceWing, right?" Chapter Poster Nightscale was walking down the hallway, searching for Math Class when he saw it. Nightscale reached around in his binder for a pen. He pulled out a blue ballpoint, and stared at the paper before signing his name in a messy scrawl. I can do this. He thought. If no one has asked her yet... Oh, I hope she's in my class... he started walking again when Screech came down the hallway. "Oh." She said. "Hey Nightscale." She looked at the poster. "Planning on going with Moonclaw?" Screech smiled. How on earth does she know that? Nightscale just nervously smiled back, then said "Um... I'm not sure yet.... But right now I need to get to...Math class." He scooted that way, when Screech tapped him on the shoulder. "You liar." She said, pointing left. "Math class is that way!" WIP Notes ARGH IT IS KILLING ME TO WRITE SCREECH LIKE ONE OF THOSE SNOBBY HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS. However, I blame it on her short attention span and wild daydreams. Besides, who hasn't shared jokes about that sort of thing? I haven't. Moonclaw hasn't. I'm just going to stop typing now. Screech 02:17, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Category:Shipfics Category:Content (Perilsflames100) Category:Content (Moonclawthenightwing) Category:Collaborations